A New Kind of Meeting
by Englandsgirl1818
Summary: The Ancients have had enough of their children suffering and have decided that it's time to interfere. They send down a book of diary entries and observations they have made and make the nations read it. M for language and possible triggering themes.


_**Hello everyone, Englandsgirl1818 here again, bringing you a story about the nations reading each other's diary entries.**_

 _ **I don't own hetalia or anything else I may accidentally reference with these entries.**_

 _ **I found these entries online using Google and do not own any of them though I may create my own over the course of the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Hetalia diary entries story Chapter 1:

"That is enough everyone!" Germany roars over the noise of the monthly world meeting.  
Everyone gradually quiets down, not wanting the german to get even more mad.

"Now," Germany continues, "Everyone has two minutes to make a point. Raise your hand and wait until you are called on to make your point. Begin!"

China starts first. "America, when am I going to be paid the money you owe me?"

It all goes downhill from there, until there's a bright flash of light and a loud BANG.

Several nations start to cough as a white smoke begins to appear from nowhere.

As the smoke clears, there are several newcomers in the room, who all the nations point their weapons at.

"Now boys, is that anyway to be greeting your mother?" Native America asks, looking pointedly at America's gun and Canada's hockey stick.

"Mom?!" America and Canada ask, disbelieving.

"Vati?!" Prussia, Switzerland, and Austria yell, noticing their own parent as well.

"Grandpa Rome!" The Italy's shout, throwing themselves at their grandfather.

There are several others that have touching reunions as well, nations like Egypt, China, and Greece.

Eventually everyone sits back down, though America and Canada seem especially reluctant to let go of their mother, as do the Italians with their grandfather.

"Now that everyone has been reintroduced, we have come here for a reason." Germania begins, "Many of you seem content to suffer in silence, as though this makes you strong. We are here tell you that it does not."

"So, since you are all so content to suffer in silence, we have decided to do something about it." Rome says, looking pointedly at his grandsons.

They both refused to look at anyone, including each other.

"You all are going to be reading this book, which is made up of each of your diary entries, as well as observations that we've made." Native America says, putting a large book on the table.

Everyone immediately starts protesting.

"To bad, you have no choice, you can't leave until you're done." Ancient Egypt says, getting annoyed.

There's another flash of light and the ancients are gone.

"Well, I guess we better get reading if we want to get out of here." America says, picking up the book and starting to read.

"This one's Prussia's, and it looks kinda dark."

 **Dear Diary,**

 **The locals set me on fire again...  
But this time they tied me up so I could not move.  
My whole body is sore and my hair is shorter...  
After they realized I would not die from fire they threw me into the water...  
I cannot swim... But I also cannot drown...  
I was just there struggling for hours... Until Vati came...  
He looked so angry... And called me stupid...  
All this is happening because of my eye color...  
Why did God curse me? What had I done?**

 **-Prussia**

There was an awful silence as everyone looked at Prussia, unsure what to say.

"Well," Prussia says, staring at the ceiling, "this is awkward."

Several nations started talking at once.

"Bruder, vhy didn't you tell me?" Germany asks, feeling hurt that his older brother would hide something like this from him.

"Mon amie, why did you not tell Espagne and moi about this?" France asks.

"Yeah, Prussia, why didn't you tell us, amigo?" Spain says a few seconds later.

England just looked at Prussia sadly, knowing from experience that such things hurt more than just physically.

"Anyway," America interrupts, hoping to take some of the attention off the uncomfortable prussian. "Let's keep going. This next one is... Aw fuck it's mine. Whatever, it's not a bad one."

 **Dear Diary,**

 **I lost at hockey to my brother... Again. Don't tell anyone.**

 **-America**

There was silence for a few seconds before Canada started giggling at how petulant America sounded.

America starts laughing as well, and they have to take a break for a few minutes.

"Next one is one of those observation things, and it's about England." America says when he, and everyone else, finally stops laughing.

 **During one of the battles of the Roman Conquest of Britain, England got a blow to the head that would have killed a human. Because he was a nation it didn't kill him, but it did cause some damage to his nervous system and ever since he has shaken. The tremors affect his whole body, but are most noticeable in his hands. The more distressed he is, the harder they shake; some days he can barely hold a pen.  
He still hates Rome for what he did.**

Several nations notice by the end of the observation that England's hands are shaking rather badly. No one mentions it.

"Another observation thing again." America growls, looking angry about something before continuing to read.

 **Canada had perfect eyesight until the second battle of Ypres during WW1. The Germans used tear gas against the Canadian troops, not only blinding and killing many of Canada's soldiers, but also causing irreversible damage to his vision.**

Another awkward silence fell, with everyone staring at either Canada or Germany.

Canada sighs and says "Guys, it's been over a hundred years, I've long since forgiven Germany about this. He killed my people, I killed his people, it was war, shit happens. Now let's keep going."

"Okay, Mattie, we'll keep going. Oh, this one's Germany's diary entry.

 **Dear Diary,**

 **It's happened for the third time already: I bid the soldiers in a dugout good night, then come back the next morning to find them all either dead or missing. No one seems to know what's happening, and it's scaring those men who are left. But now I know, there was a message left in the dugout this time. " Matthew was here." It seems Arthur has decided to make the boy his assassin.**

 **-Germany**

Matthew can't help but smirk as he says "I told you that I killed his people."

Everyone turns and stares at Canada, finally realizing that having a semi-invisible nation may not be such a good thing.

America can't help but snort as he sees the looks on every ones faces.

"Anyway, let's continue." America says before starting to read again.

 **Dear Diary,**

 **Today we all played monopoly together. It was really fun! Buy I think America and China took it a little to seriously.**

 **-North Italy**

America blushes bright red at the reminder while China just rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, next is an observation about Romano." America says.

 **Romano knows it probably won't happen but he would love it if just one person would call him "Italy" even just once.**

Romano groans in embarrassment, letting his head drop to the table with a 'thunk'. "You people were never supposed to find out about this stuff..." He mumbles.

"Let's continue," America says, hoping to bring the attention off an embarrassed Romano.

 **Northern Italy likes to play Assassins Creed. It reminds him of his days before the mafia.**

That causes some raised eyebrows, and while blushes, no one comments.

 **Dear Diary,**

 **I know it's a long shot, but maybe... If I keep calling myself awesome... Someone will believe me. And if they believe it... Maybe one day I will too.**

America decided to continue before anybody could break the awkward silence. "This next one is Germany's."

 **Dear Diary,**

 **While I seem angry when the other nations make jokes about me, whether it be my own personality or my history, I don't actually want them to stop. I just wish I could laugh along with them and not have to seem like I take it so personally. But I am stuck in my ways, I suppose. I'm just glad they still think of me to be honest.  
**

"Well, if you don't want us to stop, West..." Prussia says, smirking.

"Oh god, what have I unleashed now?" Germany says, though those that looked saw a small smile on his face.

"This one is England's." America says, before giving England a strange look.

 **England is a member of M-I6. The James Bond stories are based off him.**

"Seriously?!" America can't help but ask. "That's so cool!"

"This next one is a Prussia observation." America says, once he's gotten back under control.

 **Aside from military tactics and war strategies, Old Fritz made him learn how to play the piano, flute, violin, and cello, how to speak French, English, Spanish, Italian, some Latin, Greek, and Hebrew, and even how to waltz. He hasn't forgotten anything Frederick taught him; he just pretends he has.  
**

No one comments, not wanting to upset Prussia.

 **Japan ships GerIta. So hard. He fanboys over them all the time and stalks them with his camera.**

North Italy and Germany both blush darkly while everyone else laughs. Hungary gives Japan a high-five and asks for pictures.

"The next one is England's diary entry." America remarks.

 **Dear diary,**

 **I fear the day magic is completely erased from this world. It's already fading and less and less people remember all the fantastic beings that are still around, invisible. I don't want magic to fade. I fear my friends will go with it, then I'll be truly alone in this world. I won't let that happen. I'll do whatever it takes to keep magic alive, even if it means mishaps and spells gone wrong and the other nations thinking I've gone insane. I will not lose my friends.**

 **-England**

"England…" Romania says, before getting up and dragging him and Norway off to the side so they can talk.

"I think it's time for a break…" America says, closing the book.

 _ **Well everyone, that's the end of the chapter, thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Thanks!**_


End file.
